Hi-5 Farm
is a song of Hi-5 Australian current cast from Series 12 in 2010. And the song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Series 2 from 2016. The song has versions in Portuguese and Spanish, both displayed by channel Discovery Kids in Latin America. Lyrics It's time for a hoedown Down on the farm Down on the farm today So grab your boots And your cowboy hat And shout yippee, yippee, yippee aye ay. Bow to your partner Tap your heel and toe Hands on hips Bend your knees Let's go! With an E and an I and a do-si-do Whistle a tune and away we go High five, low five, do-si-do five Another great day on the farm On the Hi-5 farm. With a moo moo moo And a cock-a-doodle-doo And a neigh, neigh, whinnie hey, hey It's a noisy farm yard hoedown Down on the farm today. Bow to your partner Tap your heel and toe Hands on hips Bend your knees Let's go! With an E and an I and a do-si-do Whistle a tune and away we go High five, low five, do-si-do five Another great day on the farm On the Hi-5 farm. Can you hear a moo? And a cock-a-doodle-doo? An oink... and a neigh The animals are dancing on the farm today. With an E and an I and a do-si-do Whistle a tune and away we go High five, low five, do-si-do five Another great day on the farm On the Hi-5 farm. Spanish Lyrics La hora llegó Una fiesta hoy habrá Aquí en la granja es Y botas con Un sombrero tendrás Y harás yippee, yippee, yippee aye ay. Reverencia Doy un salto, un, dos Pongo mis manos Listo estoy yo. Una E, una A y un doh-see-doh Así cantamos nuestra canción Cinco arriba, cinco abajo Y con Hi-5 bailarás En la granja estás. Con un moo moo moo ¿Qué sonido haces tú? Y con kikiriki cantaré Es una ruidosa fiesta A la que hoy iré. Reverencia Doy un salto, un, dos Pongo mis manos Listo estoy yo. Una E, una A y un doh-see-doh Así cantamos nuestra canción Cinco arriba, cinco abajo Y con Hi-5 bailarás En la granja estás. ¿Oyen ese moo? ¿Y ese kikiririkiki? Un oink... y un neigh Con los animals hoy cantaré. Una E, una A y un doh-see-doh Así cantamos nuestra canción Cinco arriba, cinco abajo Y con Hi-5 bailarás En la granja estás. Portuguese Lyrics A festa é hoje e vai ser demais Não vá se atrasar Prepare as botas e o chapéu Lá na fazenda todos vamos dançar. Dê os cumprimentos, bata os pés no chão Essa quadrilha é pura diversão! Que alegria no ar, isso é muito bom Siga a música, siga o som Bata as mãos, balance os braços Você também pode dançar Vamos festejar! Ouço mumumu E o cococoricó E o rierierie dos animais Eles sabem que a festa é hoje E a festa vai ser demais... Dê os cumprimentos, bata os pés no chão Essa quadrilha é pura diversão! Que alegria no ar, isso é muito bom Siga a música, siga o som Bata as mãos, balance os braços Você também pode dançar Vamos festejar! Podem ouvir um muuu? (muuu) E um cococoricó? (cococoricó) Um oinc? (oinc) E um rierierie? (rierierie) Os animais também querem se divertir! Que alegria no ar, isso é muito bom Siga a música, siga o som Bata as mãos, balance os braços Você também pode dançar Vamos festejar! (Veja Tim, um coelho!) Gallery Opening_Hi-5_Farm.png Stevie_Hi-5_Farm.png Casey_Hi-5_Farm.png Lauren_Hi-5_Farm.png Fely_Hi-5_Farm.png Tim_Hi-5_Farm.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_8.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_7.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_6.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_5.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_4.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_3.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm_2.png Hi-5_Hi-5_Farm.png Credits_Hi-5_Farm.png Category:Series 12 Category:2010 Category:Animals theme Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Songs of the week Category:2016 Category:Hi-5 Philippines Category:Cowboy songs Category:Music Key of C